


Knocking on heaven's door

by axa



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), hartwin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axa/pseuds/axa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before us lies eternity；our souls are Love，and a continual farewell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocking on heaven's door

**Author's Note:**

> Eggsy成为kingsman之后的故事

Harry x Eggsy

*可能是意识流  
*请用力脑补

 

 

Before us lies eternity；our souls are Love，and a continual farewell.

面对着永恒，我们的灵魂是爱，是一场缠绵不尽的离别。

——威廉•巴特勒•叶芝

 

^

爱是永恒，死是永恒。

唇齿间留下的致命气息与求索的爱意，于顷刻间灰飞烟灭。

作为白色碑石与木质隔板的伴手礼，埋藏在雨后的新土之下。

子弹穿透骨骼。

手指深陷入土壤，捧起泥土，亲吻薰衣草的细碎花叶。

他总是会沉睡。

然后在红与黑的世界醒来。

^

绵延零落的乌云聚集，在英格兰的天空上方勾勒出不太明晰又焦躁的触感。

十一月的雨是忧郁而沉重的。

比起即将迈向寒冬的十二月，打个比方来说，十一月更像是一本小说的楔子，指引着将要从沉睡中苏醒过来的，白雪的王国。

经历了三个月堪称是“浪费生命”的任务之后，Eggsy从偏远的北方岛屿得到上级指令，跨越印度洋，最终得以回到总部。

相比起干燥而缺水的窘境，伦敦的每一寸土地都显得亲切。清晨，天空潮湿而清澈的吐息，就像是与绿叶的抵死缠绵；绵延而温柔。

像是林中栖息在树枝假寐的鸟儿，当它每次睁眼，都能体会到那一出新鲜而悠久的气息。

如果是他是个诗人，那么就会爱上那一种像是月下美人般短暂而荒唐的美。

^

经历了三个月烟尘的洗礼，白色的大理石台面已积上一层灰霾。

冬日斜阳懒洋洋的照射进房间，地板处有些龟裂。

家具是很久前时兴的样式、带着一股古朴的肃穆.

打开玻璃橱门，HennessyParadis,陈年美酒储存在许久未打开的酒柜。

这家不存在生动的气息。

但是仍然，优雅而庄重。

——像是他的原主人一般。

细微的吐息穿过黑色发丝，平稳的呼吸声与即将到来的黎明。

褪去武装后的安详和沉静。

留声机里80年代的舒缓乐曲，和浸润咽喉的冰凉酒液，催生脑内萦绕的碎片重组。

 

他们说我年轻气盛、并不懂什么是真爱。

爱，不是在酒吧里和他人饮酒调情喝的香槟，而是相对坐着时的，手里捧着的鸡尾酒杯。

相对而无言。吊灯投射出零碎的光影。

一位绅士的名字应该出现三次：他出生时，他结婚时，他死时。

只可惜没有能够第二次体会到这滋味。

意识开始模糊。

酒的烈性感觉如他的亲吻般诱人。

大醉酩酊。

黑胶唱片的钢琴曲与汽笛声混合，形成了怪异的交响乐。

幻觉与幻象。

——像是要敲开天堂之门。

天使的光环和白色羽毛。

神圣的曙光照亮房间。

高大的门廊与雕刻着圣母玛利亚的圆柱。

眩目的白光促使他闭上眼睛，仅仅用耳朵所接受的信号来捕捉风的流动和呓语。

Eggsy感觉自己正身处天堂。

「Welcome.」

摆上一杯马丁尼。

深口香槟杯。三份哥顿杜松子酒。一份伏特加。半份利莱开胃酒。

「好久不见。」

舌尖向上，然后上颚往下轻轻地落在牙齿上，四个音节。

这是他开口的第一句话。


End file.
